


Reunion

by kelseycurtis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Clones, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Hair-pulling, Leather, Loki (Marvel)'s Horned Helmet, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki is desperate to reunite with his wife, Raven on the other hand is not so thrilled...until he proves himself of course.A lil smutty one shot set during Avengers, enjoy.





	Reunion

Raven’s P.O.V

I had been tasked with getting the nessacary information out of Loki. Feeling nervous was an understatement. Fury saw the fact that I was technically still married to him as an advantage. I saw it as a disadvantage. It was more likely to turn into a shouting match instead of an interrogation. I’d fled from Asgard and Loki for a reason, our relationship was over there was nothing left between us. I’d joined SHEILD as a way to distract myself. Fury saw me as a valuable member what with my abilities, looking past the fact, I’d killed people to get half of them. I wasn’t proud of who I used to be and I knew Loki would probably try and use that against me now. 

I made my way to the giant steel and glass cage that Loki was being held in. Suddenly my leather bodysuit uniform felt too tight and I felt sick. Just nerves. He was trapped in there, he only had words as his weapon. There was a thick layer of glass to separate us. I’d made sure that the security feed was dropped whilst I was in here. I wasn’t comfortable with the idea of everyone crowded round a computer screen watching me. It was just between me and him, nobody else. He was sat down on the small bed, watching each step I took. A smirk grew on his face. His hair had grown since I’d last seen him, his armour different, less gold, more black. I ignored the increase in my heart beat and the heat in my cheeks. 

There was no denying he was attractive but now was not the time let my emotions get in the way. I pulled up a chair in front of the glass, sitting down and crossing my arms and legs. He remained where he was, his eyes never leaving me. I swallowed my fear, I had to be the one who spoke first even if I had no idea what to say.  
“I hope you’ve come here to beg for my forgiveness,” Loki smirked.  
“I’m afraid not. I know your smart enough to work out the real reason I’m here.”  
“To get information from me,” he laughed, “you can try my love.”  
“What do you think you’re going to accomplish with all this?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“World domination, ruling this pathetic planet with you at my side.”

I rolled my eyes, oh here comes this old chestnut. He’d wanted to rule Asgard so badly and then finally when he had it he used his new-found power to try and destroy the planet he came from.  
“Last time you ruled a planet that didn’t go so well,” I spoke.  
I sighed, I should have known this would turn into mindless bickering. Maybe I should have asked Natasha to do this instead, she was much better at this than me.  
“I must say this reunion of ours isn’t quite going how I’d imagine,” Loki said.  
I frowned, “and how did you think it was going to go?”

Loki cocked his head, one eyebrow raised as a wicked smirk spread across his face, “I think you know.”  
I turned my nose up in disgust, “I think your delusional.”  
“Oh, am I? The way you looked at me as you walked in here says otherwise.”  
I remained silent, knowing better than to come up with excuses he would see through.  
“You’re not disagreeing with me,” he continued, “and we both know I can make any one of your fantasies a reality.”  
I resisted another eye roll. He really needed to find a better way of getting under my skin.  
“We do yes, not that it means anything. Why would I want you after everything? Why would I put my job on the line all for five minutes with you?”

He seemed offended by the five minutes comment, his smirking faltering for just a moment.  
“I know you still crave me Raven. All alone at night with only your thoughts, I can only imagine how filthy they become,” He taunted.  
“Is this all you have to taunt me with?”  
“Oh, but darling I can read your thoughts, I can implant small ideas into your mind. I can make you want me. Not that it would take much. I can imagine you’ve missed certain things about me. Like my tongue perhaps.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Am I getting to you? Is this interrogation not going how you planned? You thought I’d just tell you everything?”

I took a deep breath to calm myself, getting to my feet.  
“If we’re going to continue going around in circles then I’ll go. I won’t come back. Maybe I’ll tell them to make Thor take you straight back to Asgard where you’ll be punished for your crimes,” I threatened.  
Loki was now on his feet also, making his way closer to the glass. I remained where I was, resisting the urge to put more distance between us.  
“You’re not going to rough me up even a little? It seems you’ve gone soft,” He spoke, “they don’t realize your full potential like I do.”  
“Are you resorting to compliments to get your way? Because that won’t work on me either.”  
“I know what will.”

Ok I was done. It was clear that I wasn’t getting anywhere. I headed over to the door, bringing up my I.D card to the scanner so that it would let me out. It beeped and a red light appeared signifying no access. I frowned and tried it again but it still gave the same response. It dawned on me what was happening. He’d used his magic to tamper with the lock. And if he could lock that door he could probably unlock other ones. I turned back to him, fear most likely evident in my eyes.  
“Unlock it now!” I snapped.  
“Oh, if you insist.”

Loki used his magic to unlock the cage door instead, stepping out of the steel trap. Fuck. Now I was the one trapped in here. There was nowhere for me to run.  
“What’s the matter? Where’s all that confidence gone? I’m so glad you had them turn the security feed off, I wouldn’t want them to see what I’m going to do to you,” Loki sneered.  
My heart was hammering against my chest as my eyes darted around, looking for any sort of escape but there was absolutely nothing. I would have to fight him. He advanced on me, glancing at something behind me.  
“Hold her still,” he spoke.

I turned to find another Loki behind me, which grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind me. I struggled hard, thrashing and kicking at the clone until another set of hands held me still. Yet another clone. Finally, the real Loki reached me, looking me up and down.  
“I must say I do appreciate your uniform, tight in all the right places,” he grinned.  
As if to prove his point the clone behind me groped my rear harshly through the leather. I held back any noise that tried to escape.

Loki circled me, the phantom like hands on my wrists vanishing only to be replaced by his hands. He rested them on my shoulders. My mind was screaming at me to run or fight back but I felt frozen by fear. Fear of what he would do to me. His chest pressed against my back as he wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. The other hand moved down my sides, as if mapping out my curves. I kept my mouth shut, closing my eyes. I felt his breath against my neck and i couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through me.  
“Looks like I’m having some sort of affect on you my love,” he whispered in my ear, before nipping at it, “I wonder what would happen if I was to touch your cunt, I bet its dripping by now.”

Loki’s hand moved lower, cupping me through my uniform. I whined, arching into his touch. My mind continued to tell me how wrong this was but that didn’t stop any of it from feeling good.  
“Loki. Stop,” I whimpered.  
“You sound so helpless Raven. If you want me stop then beg me to stop. Kneel before me and beg.”  
Loki’s other hand moved up to one of my breasts and began to grope it roughly, whilst his lips moved to my neck, sucking possessive purple marks into my pale skin. A moan tore free and I clamped my hand over my mouth, cursing myself. 

“Seems like you don’t want me stop after all. I’d love to see you on your knees begging me to fuck you on this floor right now. To make you moan, make you writhe in pleasure. To make you scream your kings name,” he continued to taunt.  
The pleasure gave way to reason and I kicked back at him. He let go of me as I hit him square in the stomach. I ran a few steps forward; my path instantly being blocked by a clone.  
“Never one to play fair, are you?” Loki asked.  
“Funny, coming from you.”

Loki advanced once more, turning me round to face him. He forced his lips on mine, grabbing the back of my neck to hold me in place. I eventually accepted the kiss, accepting his tongue in my mouth. I'd wanted him for so long, I'd missed him dearly. He forced me back against the glass of the cage, his lips still reclaiming mine. He hooked a leg over his waist, holding me in place.  
“I've been dying to have you again,” Loki murmured.  
I pulled hard on his hair, earning a low growl from him. He pushed me inside the cell, both of us falling to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

He straddled me, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. The other grabbed the zip of my uniform, pulling it down slowly as his eyes greedily took in every inch of my skin that was revealed to him. I needed to regain some sort of control over the situation. I attempted to roll both us over and try to put myself on top but he was stronger.  
“I don’t think so my dear. You should know better than that slave. Don’t you remember what happens when slaves like you step out of line? They get punished and I have been longing to punish you for leaving me,” Loki whispered threateningly in my ear.

I shuddered, afraid of what he had in mind when it came to punishment. He pushed apart my uniform, revealing my breasts to him. He lowered his head, taking a nipple between his teeth and biting down until I let out a pathetic whimper.  
“It has been far too long since I’ve last seen you writhe beneath me. Too long since I’ve made you scream my name,” Loki sneered.  
“You have yet to do any of this. I think your losing your touch,” I shot back.  
He wrapped a hand around my neck, just hard enough for a slight pressure.  
“Your mine, you belong to me. The more you vex me the less kind I will be,” he growled.

He forced my arms out of my uniform and pulled it further down so it was bunched around my waist. His gaze had turned predatory as his eyes scanned over my body. He leaned down, sucking another mark into my collar bone. I needed him to touch me but I knew I'd have to beg first and that was the last thing I'd do for him.  
“I have missed this glorious body of yours,” he stated.  
Loki forced my uniform the rest of the way off before he tore the flimsy lace panties from my body. He cupped me once again, two fingers running across my slit. He brought them back up to examine how wet they were.  
“Just as I suspected, dripping for me,” he smiled.

He sucked his fingers clean, making a noise as my taste coated his tongue. I wet my lips, biting down on the bottom one.  
“Just as delicious as I remember,” he said matter of factly.  
He kissed and nipped his way down my body, positioning himself between my legs. With a strange shimmer, Loki used his magic to make his horned helmet appear atop his head.  
“I know this is one of your favourite fantasies you filthy thing,” he smirked before biting down on my inner thigh.  
He really had been in my head. He hoisted my legs over his shoulder so that he was at a better angle before he licked slowly up my sex, all the way to my clit.

I couldn't help but moan, my hips bucking for more. Loki held them down before going to work on my clit. My back arched, as I moaned again. Fuck, I'd forgotten how much I missed his tongue. Loki looked up at me with half lidded eyes, smirking as I gave myself over to him. I reached down, grasping a horn in each hand as I writhed against his tongue. I knew it wouldn’t take me long to reach an orgasm. Loki slid two fingers into me, his smirk growing as I let out another loud moan. I threw my head back, my grip on his horns growing tighter. 

He started a lazy pace with his fingers, curling them around my sweet spot. I bit down on my fist to stop myself from crying out. I heard a muffled chuckle come from Loki as he continued to work me closer to my orgasm. After a few more flicks of his tongue across my clit I reached my climax, cursing and whimpering out my release. Loki lapped up every last drop before using his magic to undress himself. I looked over his body, enjoying the familiar sight. 

My fingers travelled down the centre of his chest, his muscles twitching under my touch. Loki grasped my hand, bringing the palm to his lips.  
“On your hands and knees. I won’t ask a second time,” his tone low and threatening.  
I felt the need to defy him out of spite. I didn’t have the time however as Loki positioned himself behind me, flipping me over on to my stomach and pulling me on to my hands and knees by my hair. I winced at the sting. I felt him position the head of his cock against my entrance, teasing me with it. I arched and tried to push myself back on to him but I only received a harsh spank instead.

“Beg for it. Beg for your king’s cock,” He snarled.  
Fuck it. I plunged head first into wrong. But I had many times before, the darkness was always more attractive.  
“Please,” I pleaded.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
Loki pushed into me, my walls stretching deliciously to accommodate his cock. We both moaned at this missed contact. Not giving me much time to adjust he began a fast and hard pace, bringing my hips back to meet him each thrust. The sound of skin against skin soon filled the room, along with our moans and groans. My head fell forward as my fingertips dug into the cold, hard floor desperate to find some sort of purchase. 

Loki grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard so that my back was flush against his chest. He nipped at my earlobe before kissing my neck.  
“You were made for me. You are mine,” he growled.  
“Yes, I’m yours,” I moaned back in response.  
There was no doubt that I was getting fired after this, perhaps they’d throw me back in here with Loki. I could live with that. At least we would have each other for company. Loki continued the punishing pace, fucking me like his life depended on it. It’s like we’d completely forgotten where we were and in this moment, all that mattered was reclaiming each other. 

Loki suddenly changed the position, rolling me onto my back and resuming the pace. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my nails digging into his shoulder blades hard enough that he’d have deep crescent shapes imbedded into his skin. He rolled his hips against mine so that his pelvis was grinding against my clit with each movement. I moaned his name, feeling my climax quickly building. He groaned and kissed me hard, the kiss all tongue and teeth. He pressed his forehead against mine as he sped up the pace one last time.  
“Cum for me, cum for your king,” he managed between grit teeth. 

A few more deep thrusts and I reached my second climax, all but screaming his name. Oh yeah, I was getting fired alright. Loki let out a choked groan as he reached his own, filling me with his warm seed. We both lay there for a few moments, holding each other and breathing heavily as we came down from our highs. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Reunited at last.


End file.
